Heroine Quest 10
<--Heroine Quest 9 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 11--> ---- Chapter 10: Netherflower Cost to Start: 2 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo: AP+6 Location: Orc Camp Enemies Encountered: Orc Warrior, Orc General, Ogre, Cerberus Objective: Find the 1st of the ingredients needed to cure Rufa! Reward: Unlock Cerberus(as a boss), 3 Fire Stones, 2 Orc Steels, and 1,500 Coins Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in red. ---- Leemo: "From my research and observation, I am confident to determine the poison in Rufa body to be one of the deadliest poisons in the world,Three Nights. The Dwarven scholars have recorded the following symptoms of Three Nights: the victim would first be paralyzed and become unconscious, then the victim will die on the third night. Due to the deadly nature of this poison, it is extremely difficult to find any case study or recordings of it. I was lucky to finally find the connection between the Rufa's poison and the poison that was used to kill the Dwarven king roughly 460 years ago. The nature of the poison is written on an ancient dwarven chronicle." #"Sounds like we are short on time. There is a cure, right?" #"Let me take a wild guess, the king didn't make it." #Leemo: "Simply put, we'll need two special ingredients: netherflower and silver hazelnut to cure Rufa's poison." #Leemo: "Yes, the king was killed by the poison. Ironically, the dwarves still managed to find a cure for it afterwards. Curing the poison requires two rare ingredients: netherflower and silver hazelnut." Leemo: "The netherflower only blossoms in the vicinity of acid water on mountains. In fact, I know just the perfect place where we can find this. Let's get going!" Move to Yellow Tile: Orc Warrior: "Humans not welcomed!" Fight: Orc Warrior Move to Red Tile: Event: The cave is so dark, Leemo is starting to panic again. Someone in the group is Scared! Move to Yellow Tile: Orc General:"Other orcs let humans go anywhere, but general here cannot watch orc pride stomped by humans!" Fight: Orc General Orc General: "Urrgggghh! Harr! Release the ogre!" Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Whoa, he is huge." Fight: Ogre Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "I see the flowers! They are on the other side!" "There is a boat over there." Event:There is a worn-out boat on the shore, what's your approach? #Spend some time to patch the holes #It's not that far, just paddle across the river #Swim across the river! #You spent time patching the holes on the bottom of the boat. You made it across safely! -1 Stamina #The boat sank in the middle of the river! Everyone scrambled to shore in frustration. -3 Stamina. Someone in the group is Poisoned! #You manage to swim across, but everyone starts to feel ill immediately! -2 Stamina. Someone in the group is Poisoned! Move to Boss Tile: Leemo: "Yay! We got the netherflowers!" "Hmm, something is coming out from the cave!" "It's a Cerberus! Be careful!" Fight: Cerberus Leemo: "What a naughty dog, I wonder if they are as cute as other puppies when they were little." "I would imagine having three little puppy heads would make them three times more adorable!" Quest Complete! Leemo: "Now we only need to find the silver hazelnut. According to my findings, we should be able to find it in the eastern forests." "Let me know when you are ready. We'll leave right away!" Category:Quest Category:Heroine Quest Category:Orc Camp Category:Fire Stone Category:Orc Steel